A variety of products are commercially available for depositing and temporarily storing waste, for example used infant nappies or diapers. Many of these products comprise a waste storage device or tub, including a waste storage compartment which can house deposited waste packages, working in conjunction with a waste cassette or cartridge which comprises a plastic bag or tubing. The plastic bag or tubing is used to hold or wrap waste packages inside the waste storage device, to provide a hygienic barrier and to enable the user to empty the waste packages from the waste storage device.
Primary concerns for users of waste storage devices are hygiene and ease of use. Particularly when the waste to be stored is a used infant nappy or diaper, consumers, i.e. parents or carers of the infants, place a high value on ensuring that the waste storage device can be kept clean and odour free. They also want to be confident that the waste cannot escape either whilst it is being stored in the waste storage device or whilst it is being emptied therefrom. Busy parents or carers also need a waste storage system to be straight forward to use and to function reliably. Increasingly, environmental factors are also of concern to consumers, such that it is desirable for a waste storage system to use non-biodegradable materials such as plastic minimally and as efficiently as possible.
An invention is set out in the claims.
According to an aspect there is provided a waste storage device comprising a waste storage compartment for storing waste and a lid. The device further comprises a dispenser for dispensing an agent inside the waste storage device and an actuator arranged to activate the dispenser. The actuator may also actuate opening and/or closing of the lid. Or the actuator may be actuatable when the lid is closed. The agent may have anti-bacterial and/or anti-odour properties. It may be in liquid, gas or powder form.
According to another aspect there is provided a waste storage device comprising a waste storage compartment for storing waste, a lid and a dispenser attachable to said lid. The dispenser comprises a reservoir of liquid, and the device further comprises a wick for dispensing said liquid inside a waste storage device. The liquid may include a fragrance. It may be an oil, such as an essential oil.
According to another aspect there is provided a waste storage device comprising a waste storage compartment for storing waste, a lid and a dispenser attachable to said lid for dispensing an agent inside the waste storage device. When the dispenser is attached to the lid, at least a portion of the dispenser is moveable with respect to the lid. For example, the dispenser may attach to the lid via a screw thread which allows for relative movement between the dispenser and the lid in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the lid.
According to another aspect there is provided a waste cartridge comprising a relatively rigid upper portion and a relatively flexible lower portion, wherein said relatively flexible lower portion is arranged for storing waste items and wherein said relatively rigid upper portion is arranged to be folded about an axis in a direction substantially towards the lower portion of the waste cartridge. The upper portion may comprise a ring or other formation via which the cartridge can be supported or suspended in a waste storage device. The lower portion may comprise a bag or length or tubing for storing waste items. The upper portion may comprise cooperating formations for creating an air tight seal at the top of the bag or flexible tubing when the upper portion is folded.